Computer systems, such as servers, may have the ability to be remotely managed. Remote management may include booting the computers, changing a configuration setting, etc. Additional management unit(s) (e.g., a chip) may be included to enable such remote management. The additional management unit may be a dedicated unit powered by an auxiliary power rail that is “live” (as long as alternating current (AC) power is available), and has a network connection.